Medical sponges typically comprise a layer of cotton or other absorbent fabric gauze or gauze-like fabric folded over one or more times to make an absorbent pad. Raised foams and the like may also be used. Typically such sponges are sterile, substantially flat, and are packaged in flat bacteria-proof envelopes, such as between a pair of paper sheets adapted to peel apart. Typically, such individually packaged sponges are provided in a cardboard box holding a dozen or more sponges.
Cardboard is expensive, heavy and difficult to work with. Applicant has devised a packaging methodology employing paper rather than cardboard which is cheaper to purchase, manufacture and work with and which provides and environmental benefits by generating less waste.